


1LDK

by yoshitsune



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Consent Issues, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fragments set in an AU of the 4 year gap between seasons. The three remaining Meisters are left to fend for themselves living in a cheap 1 room apartment somewhere in the south of Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wind That Smells of You

 

 

Through the trees the ocean looks chipped and dirty. They swing higher, using all their force, stretching their legs and leaning back until their feet frame the treetops and pieces of sky. The swing chain pinches the skin in the crook of Setsuna’s arm and he feels for a moment that he’s going to lose his grip and fall backwards. His heels dig into the sandy ground and scrape backwards and forwards until he stops. Tieria is still swinging high, craning his neck at the peak of each arc into the air, eyes fixed somewhere in the distance across the water.

The light is fading into early evening. Setsuna notices the sharp smell of rusted metal in between his fingers that reminds him of summer and always being thirsty. It’s that time of dusk that makes everything seem calm because the wind stops blowing for a while even on a windy day. While he licks over the grazes and fixes the bandage around his arm Tieria slowly lets his momentum wear out until he’s just sitting there shuffling back and forth with his feet a little. He’s still looking at the sky and sees the first bright stars.

As it turns darker a breeze picks up and drives leaves and rubbish across the empty road towards the beach. The wind blows across the two of them on its way. It carries the smell of the same shampoo, the same washing powder, the same fried garlic from when they cooked lunch, but it smells different because Tieria’s smell is there too.

Like the blankets on Tieria’s bed that soak up the smell of him and become something different from what Setsuna now considers to be the smell of home, all of those familiar smells turn into something unfamiliar around Tieria. His own smell is always part Allelujah now, and unless they’re in the bath their smell is also part convenience store and bar and strangers.

Tieria stands and starts walking towards the road, only stopping to turn back hand on his hip, once he reaches the low playground wall. Slowly Setsuna realises that he’s supposed to follow, and that Tieria is wearing a shirt Setsuna wore the other day. When he’s standing next to Tieria again he can smell that it’s unwashed, but even his sweat smells different from the way it does in his own t-shirt.


	2. Cat Like You

 

 

“Today I saw a cat like you. It was dark and its fur stuck up all over the place. And its front paw was hurt, just like you.” Allelujah looks so smug he couldn’t be lying. Setsuna grunts and lies down again.

“Maybe F will come to visit and you’ll see what I’m talking about.”

“F?”

“The little black cat I was just telling you about.”

“You named it?” Setsuna's voice is flat and tired. He can’t even muster the energy or willpower to stop Allelujah from petting his hair.

“What does the F in your name stand for anyway?”

“...dunno.”

Allelujah suddenly bursts into laughter. “You mean it’s just there to look good? Because being 001’s pilot didn’t make you special enough or something?”

“Shut up.”

“You even get a cat doppelganger and all.”


	3. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> girlparts!Tieria/Setsuna.

 

 

Tieria has been listening at the door whenever Setsuna and Allelujah help each other wash around their injuries. He's heard the gasps and light moans over the sound of water. And maybe the heat of the apartment is going to his brain. They struggle on the unmade blankets and Tieria pins Setsuna's good arm while he tugs Setsuna’s sweatpants down.

After that Tieria doesn’t seem to know what to do next. He grips Setsuna’s hair and rubs the crotch of his pants against parted lips. They gasp together, narrowed red eyes staring down into wide brown ones. Setsuna doesn't seem to understand, and Tieria can't find the words for what he wants.


	4. O.K.?

 

 

“Are you all right? You’re not alone are you?” Sumeragi asks, distracted from the silence by trying to find the shot of brandy in her coffee. She wears sunglasses indoors.

“I’m fine, and we’re still living together. Setsuna’s working right now, and Tieria — Maybe I should’ve called to say they wouldn’t be able to make it?” Allelujah says. Sumeragi nudges the little decorative chocolate around the saucer with a teaspoon. It’s impossible to tell where she’s looking or what kind of expression she’s hiding behind those large shades.

The reason is different now but Allelujah still hides behind his long hair, always fidgeting and flattening it against the right-hand side of his face. The weather is turning colder but he keeps a baseball cap tipped down low over his face. Setsuna brought an eye patch from the convenience store, but it’s collecting dust on top of the bathroom cabinet now, still unopened.

“I’m sorry. I don’t have good news.” She quirks a smile, something that always struck Allelujah as an odd habit that people have in uncomfortable situations, but he returns her smile and nods quietly while she tells him the things he has no idea how to break to either Tieria or Setsuna.

In the mild afternoon sun they stand together on the sidewalk and watch the ferry pulling up to the dock. Sumeragi catches a whiff of the dirty seawater and turns her face out of the wind.

“Are you alright, Ms. Sumeragi? You’re not alone?”

This time her smile grows naturally. “I’ll get there. And no, I’m not alone. Feldt is still with me.” She adjusts her sunglasses and headscarf before brushing her hands over Allelujah’s shoulders. He stiffens at the sudden contact and she smiles again.

“Thanks for asking. By the way, Feldt asked me to say Hi to Setsuna and Tieria too.”

“I’ll pass it on.”

“Take care. You’re the oldest now and they’ll be relying on you.”

“I will.”

He wants to stop her and ask what he should do. He doesn’t know how to take care of someone; it’s difficult enough with just himself sometimes. Even Tieria is better at it, he thinks. At least Tieria doesn’t trip over his own feet and break things and eat too much. His stomach growls and he wishes he had let Sumeragi buy him a pastry.

  
The ferry’s motor roars suddenly and a stream of dark exhaust drifts over the water disturbing the few tourists waiting on the jetty. Allelujah scans the decks but sees only strangers. She must be hiding in the cabin somewhere, behind the tinted windows. He wonders if she’s watching him now as he bites his thumb until the ferry disappears into the harbour.


End file.
